You Don't Know Me
by WolfGirlOfTheFlame
Summary: Hermione feels lost. She is torn between two worlds, and her friends are enemies to her now. Miserable and angry, she meets Miaka, Miss Happy. How will the two coincide?
1. Not What I Seem

_**Something dumb I wrote when I was bored. Just read it, review if you'd like. **_

Chapter 1 – Not What I Seem

The truth is torture. This I know. My life has been a constant whirlwind of hurt, intensified when I started school. Harry, Ron. My friends. I can't stand them anymore. This isn't how I planned my life. I remember, when I was 7 years old, I drew a timeline for my life. It involved getting married and being the smartest person ever. But now, I'm stuck, between 2 worlds. Which should I choose? Can I really go back to the Muggle world, knowing another, better, is just below the surface? This just makes the pain greater. I don't know how to make it stop…

Hermione Granger opened her eyes slowly. The first thing she saw was her ceiling, a periwinkle blue. Her father had painted it for her 7 years ago, while she was at school.

Hermione rolled over and buried her head in her pillow, wiping the tears off her cheeks, breathing in the scent of her pillow that had soaked up tears, laughter, life. It probably knew more about her than her best friends.

Hermione sighed and got out of bed, the over-sized t-shirt she had used as a nightshirt draping to her knees. Leaving behind her unmade bed, she made her way into her private bathroom. She picked up a brush, dropped it and walked into the shower. She turned it on, feeling the cold seep through her skin, comforting her.

_Shit…_ she thought vaguely, realizing she still wore the nightshirt on. She left it on anyway. She closed her eyes, feeling her feelings of sleep intensify.

"HERMIONE!" her mother called from downstairs. "HURRY UP! WE NEED TO BE OUT OF THE HOUSE BY EIGHT!" Hermione ignored her, but got out of the shower anyway. She wrung out her wet hair, and changed into a short pleated skirt, gray, and a cream colored long-sleeved t-shirt reading in gray letters: "Leave me alone."

Exactly how she felt. Her trunk having been packed the night before, she dragged it downstairs into the front hall, sniffing the air at the scent of her favorite breakfast, blackberry pancakes.

"Eat them quickly." her mother told her quickly, washing the dishes in the sink.

Hermione didn't have to be told twice. She quickly devoured the flat pastry.

Shoving her dishes in the sink, she pulled her trunk out to the car, and pushed it into the back seat. She took her own seat next to her mother's driver seat. Waiting, not necessarily excited, she examined the pleats on her skirt.

Her mother finally arrived, flushed and out-of-breath.

"Let's go." Hermione said flatly. Her mother gave her a look that said, _don't mess with me_ and took off. Her mother was a dangerous driver, but they got there with 20 minutes to spare. Hermione pulled the trunk out of the car and walked into the station, ignoring her mothers shouts of goodbye. She walked through the barrier, gave her trunk to the attendants, and got onto the train, choosing an empty compartment, took out a Muggle book called 'Tomorrow's Sphinx' and began to read. She read until the whistle rang, announcing the train's departure. She was all alone. She could hear the voices of others on either side of her, but she ignored them, reading her book and waiting for when her 'friends' would come.

Just as she knew it would, the door swung open, and in bounded Ron Weasley and Harry Potter.

"Hi. How was your summer?" she asked them, smiling warmly, but behind the smile she felt anger simmer in the pits of her stomach.

"Good." Harry said, plopping beside her and pushing his sweaty bangs away from his face with a hand.

"Me too." Ron replied, sitting across from them. "Hey, Hermione, why did you decline my offer to come over to the burrow this summer?" Surprised, Hermione looked up, her golden eyes meeting his. Hastily she hid them behind her book again.

"I wanted to spend time with my parents." she murmured softly.

"Oh." The rest of the train ride was full of chattering, but Hermione wasn't involved.

_**I know it wasn't that great, but it'll get better. I hope. :grin: This chapter is pretty dark because I wasn't feeling very happy when I wrote it. Ah, well. See you at the next chapter!**_


	2. So Much Sarcasm

_**Thanks you all for reading. I liked the first chapter, which I rarely do in my stories. Btw, I have started a new story, called Periwinkle Eyes. If you like Eragon, check it out. It's quite interesting. Now, on with the story!**_

Chapter 2 – So Much Sarcasm

The Great Hall looked the same as usual, imposing and grand. Hermione was, this year, less impressed by it though. Ignoring the ceiling, she marched over to table and sat down. Harry & Ron sat opposite her, shooting each other looks.

Hermione ignored them, all through the Sorting and even when the Feast started. When they asked her a question, she muttered the answer and avoided eye contact.

By the time the Feast ended, both knew something was wrong with their best friend. Hermione got her password for the Head Girl & Boy's quarters, turned to leave, and marched past the two of them, who tried to talk to her. They scurried after her, following her almost up to the common room.

"Hermi-" Harry began.

Hermione turned. Her eyes were full of angry tears and she was trembling.

"Leave me alone." she whispered.

"But Hermione-"

"I can't believe you. Both of you." she hissed angrily, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. She turned swiftly, and ran to the portrait of a unicorn.

"Canis Lupus." she said. The door swung open, and Hermione scrambled inside, closing it quickly to avoid having to see her two 'ex-friends' standing there, looking absolutely astonished.

Once more wiping her eyes, Hermione sat on a large leather couch in front of the fire. The flames reflected in her eyes, as she sat there for hours, never noticing there was another in the room.

"Hello, Granger." came a quiet voice. Hermione turned. In the armchair was Draco Malfoy, who had spent the past 6 years calling her 'Mudblood' every chance he got.

"Hello Draco."

They sat for a moment in silence.

"Your summer as crappy as mine?"

"How crappy was yours?"

The two began to talk, but cautiously. Hermione avoided the subject of her friends, and she had a feeling that Draco was avoiding something as well.

After a long and debated talk about the homework they had been given over the summer, Hermione rose.

"I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow, Draco."

"See ya, Granger."

Hermione felt slightly happier as she walked up the stairs to her room. She might have a friend. Who knew? It was a start after all, that Draco hadn't called her 'Mudblood' once during their entire conversation.

Her bed was warm, thanks to the heating pans underneath the sheets. In disdain, Hermione pulled them out and put them on the floor. It was too dark to do anything, and Hermione was tired enough to just go to bed, so she slipped under the now-cool sheets and slipped into a troubled sleep.

_**Whatcha think? I liked it. I hope I stayed away from the whole relationship-evolving-to-fast thing that most fanfictions do. Anyway, so far, I've had 1 review in the first 24 hours it was up.**_

_**Nanie, can I call you that? For being the first reviewer, you have absolute authority over when you want a new chapter. Congrats. :hands Nanie a medal: **_

_**As for the rest of you:shakes finger: You better review! Or else!**_

_**See you in the next chapter!**_


	3. Behind the Tapestry

_**Thank you for the kind reviews, I'm sorry for the lack of update, I had to finish my homework before I started writing today. I wrote a chapter for 'Periwinkle Eyes' before this, to work myself into the mood I need to be for this story. Tired & depressed. I'm usually not like this, but this is my best writing mode. I write best when I'm in this mood, though the story is usually depressing.**_

_**Please R&R if you want. **_

Chapter 3 – Behind the Tapestry

As the sun filtered through the blinds in her room, Hermione opened her eyes and stretched, rubbing her tear-streaked face.

Looking at the clock on the wall, she sighed sadly. 3 more hours until classes started, and she could ignore everything while burying herself in work. Slowly, she got out of bed. Flinging back the curtains, she blinked as the rays of sunshine burst into her room like a sunbeam, warming everything it touched, except for Hermione's heart.

Turning to the bed, she pulled the sheets up and plumped up the pillows, pulling the covers over them to make her bed. Task done, she marched into her private bathroom, where her toiletries and make-up had been laid out carefully.

Hermione washed her face with a grimace, scrubbing hard, but even still, the tear marks on her cheeks would not come off, as a tribute to her pain. Deciding to ignore them for now, she brushed her teeth and brushed her hair, not bothering to do anything with it.

She walked over to her closet and pulled it open. What a surprise. Hogwarts robes and uniform and… more Hogwarts robes and uniform. Hermione grinned for the first time that morning. She had an idea. Pulling on the knee-length skirt, she rolled up the hem and tucked it down, making the skirt shorter. Pulling the blazer on, she adjusted it so it hid what she had done. Next came the robes. She slid her arms into the designated holes and she was done.

Returning to the bathroom, she examined her outfit from all sides. It looked better than last year. Instead of being like wearing sacks, it was actually form fitting, though not tight. She unzipped the make-up bag and pulled out a white powder, muttering a spell so the powder turned the color of her skin. She brushed it onto her cheeks to cover the tears-marks, snapped the lid closed on the powder, applied a bit of blush from her blush-stick, and slid some light gold eye shadow on her eyelids.

Her morning activities done, she closed her door, locked it, and walked down the stairs, her brown hair swinging slightly. From down in the common room, she could hear Draco taking a shower.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the portrait hole, to reveal Harry and Ron. Shoving past them, she ignored their shouts and pleas for her to listen. As she slipped behind a tapestry to hide, she felt her bag hit something soft and heard a slight yelp.

Ignoring this for the moment, she watched as Ron and Harry raced down the corridor, obviously trying to find her. She gave a silent chuckle, then turned and froze.

She was staring into deep blue eyes the color of star sapphires. Backing up slightly, she noticed the girl had cinnamon-brown hair, which was drawn up into baos (two round buns of hair on each side of your head). The girl with the baos was wearing the Hogwarts school uniform.

As Hermione gaped at her, the girl stuck out her hand.

"My name's Miaka." she said with an American accent. "You hiding as well?"

_**I just had the idea to add Miaka, since I don't want the story to be sad all the time. You'll find out more about Miaka in the next chapter. I have plans. For once. :rubs hand together evily: It involves a good amount of Rosmerta's mead, which is extremely alcoholic, and a black eye. I hope I've give you enough to dwell on, sorry it's so short, I'm really tired and I haven't finished my homework. 'Till tomorrow!**_


	4. Yay, Alcohol!

_**Thank you Nanie, it makes me hungry too! Lol. Anyways, last chapter we met Miaka, and I promise, this chapter will be the best yet, and the funniest. And PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! That message said, let's go.**_

Chapter 4 – Yay, Alcohol!

"Umm… hi…" Hermione also stuck out her hand. Miaka, who was grinning insanely, shook her hand so hard Hermione almost fell over.

"So, who you hiding from?" Miaka asked her.

"My friends…" Hermione mumbled.

Miaka looked startled. "Really? I'm hiding here to jump out at people and scare them. It's a great way to make friends."

Hermione laughed. She didn't exactly think the people of Hogwarts would like Miaka's 'Make-New-Friends Plan.'

"Are you heading down to breakfast?"

"Yeah, I guess." The two emerged from behind the tapestry. "B.T.W, sorry I hit you with my bag."

"It's fine." Miaka waved her off. "I'd get hit a lot in my old school. But I can hit back." she grinned.

"Which school did you go to?"

"The Ivy Academy in America."

"Isn't that the best in North America?"

"Supposedly, yep."

The two engaged in serious conversation, and barely noticed when they reached the doors of the Great Hall.

"What's your house?"

"Umm… I live in the USA…"

"No, no! There's Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Ravenclaw…" Hermione trailed off. Miaka had a confused look on her face.

"I just got here last night."

"Oh."

Once in the Great Hall, Professor McGonagall called Miaka up to the front.

"Students!" she said loudly, adjusting the glasses on her nose.

Everyone turned to her.

"We have a new student with us this year. She transferred from the Ivy Academy in the USA."

Miaka waved at Hermione.

"This is Miaka Sasaki. Miaka, sit down and try on this hat."

Miaka sat on the assigned stool, looking very odd. Her knees stuck out, the stool was meant for young kids, not a 17-year-old girl.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Miaka beamed and bounced towards Hermione, her baos swinging madly.

"Didn't I do good?" she asked, grabbing a cinnamon roll and stuffing it in her mouth. The next moment she choked.

Hermione passed her a glass of pumpkin juice. "Yes, you did."

Miaka proved to be pretty good in her classes, though never serious. She lost 5 points from Snape, and was still mooning over it when they entered the Great Hall for dinner.

"I mean, I didn't mean to spill that potion all over him, it just-"

Hermione froze.

Ron and Harry stood, looking at her.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" Miaka asked.

Hermione said nothing.

"STOP BEING SUCH A BITCH, HERMIONE!" Ron yelled, his ears and face red.

BAM.

Miaka had walked right up to him and slapped him full across the face.

"Don't you EVER say that again about Hermione." she said in a deathly serious voice.

Both continued to stare at her. "Hmph. Boys are idiots." Miaka said in a lofty tone, pulling Hermione over to an empty table.

"Thanks." Hermione said, smiling as Miaka began to eat again in a frenzy, throwing crumbs into the air.

Miaka pleaded with Dumbledore to let her stay in the Head Dormitory, saying, 'I promise I'll be good!', and for some reason it worked.

"Nice pad, Hermione!" Miaka exclaimed, dropping her stuff on her new bed. The room had been enlarged and a new 4-poster bed had been added. Both were in Gryffindor colors.

"Thanks." Hermione had just finished putting her clothes in the closet, and was now wearing her pajamas.

"Let's play a game!" Miaka plopped down, a bottle in her hands.

"What game?" Hermione stared nervously at the bottle.

"Truth or Dare." Miaka announced.

"Okay."

"You first, Truth or Dare?"

"Umm… Truth."

"Did you break up with the guy I slapped?"

"No."

"DARN IT!"

A few hours later, both were drunk, and the bottle was only half-gone.

It was Miaka's turn.

"Truth or Dare?" Hermione asked, her words slurred.

"Dare."

"I dare you to…" Hermione giggled. "Go into Malfoy's room and kiss him full on the lips."

_**I'm sorry, I know it was a bit rushed, but whatever. R&R, next chapter will be verrryyy interesting.**_


	5. The Dreaded Song

_**Whatcha think about the last chapter? I liked it, I hope you guys did too. Anyway, I'm raring to write the next chapter, so here I go!**_

Chapter 5 - The Dreaded Song

"Alrighty."

Hermione and Miaka crept out of the room, the bottle still in Miaka's hands.

Reaching the door, Miaka turned the handle slowly and slipped into the room, Hermione following her before closing the door.

Draco lay on his bed, eyes closed and breathing lightly.

Miaka giggled.

"Shh!" Hermione warned, though she giggled too.

Miaka crept up to the bed on all fours, got on the other side of Draco, leaned over and kissed him. Right on the lips.

Draco's POV

Malfoy opened his eyes.

A very pretty girl with strange buns on the side of her head was…

KISSING HIM!

Draco scrambled back, hitting his head against the backboard.

He swore.

Hermione turned on the lights, laughing like a maniac.

The girl with the baos had fallen off his bed for laughing.

Draco scowled.

"What the hell was that?" he growled. "I'm in here trying to sleep and… you guys are drunk." he said in astonishment, staring at the bottle in Miaka's hands.

"Hey Draco?"

"What?"

"Truth or Dare?"

Automatcally, he chose dare.

"Kiss Miaka back."

Draco blanched. Though Miaka was pretty, he might end up getting drunk too, and doing something awful to Miaka or Hermione.

Slowly, he leaned forward. Miaka did also.

Hermione squealed happily, clapping her hands together.

"Miaka & Draco, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! It's true love!"

To Hermione's surprise, both blushed.

_**Whatcha think? Right now, I like this chapter, but then again I'm half asleep and writing about 5 words per minute. W/E… I did a chapter. I needed to catch up to my other story, Periwinkle Eyes. Please R&R, Periwinkle Eyes too!**_


	6. Deadly Nightshade

_**First off, thanks for the nice reviews. :smiles: **_

_**Lip-Gloss-Reapplier, please keep reviewing and thank you:smiles:**_

_**Nanie, thank you, I like Miaka too. It makes the fanfic less depressing.**_

_**Patchwork Angel, I didn't mean for this story to become a crossover, but I guess it did. Oops. Anyway, I'm just using the character, not the plot.**_

_**Here is the chapter you asked for:blows kisses:**_

Chapter 6 – Deadly Nightshade

The trio stayed up late into the night, playing Truth or Dare. Draco refused to drink any of the alcohol in Miaka's bottle.

As Truth or Dare grew old, Draco pushed Miaka and Hermione back into their room, shutting the door with a snap behind them.

Yawning, he returned to his room, ready to sleep.

Both Hermione & Miaka fell asleep as well, soon after Draco.

The next morning was awful for Hermione and Miaka.

"My head…" Miaka complained, holding her head in her hands.

Hermione moaned in response, wincing as the bed squeaked.

"Here." Miaka muttered something and pointed her wand at Hermione. Hermione's headache disappeared.

Miaka did the same to herself.

However, that was not the end of their troubles that day.

Miaka lost 15 more points from Snape, who had seen her copy some of Hermione's homework. Hermione forgot to do part of her Charms homework, and had to explain to a confused Professor Flitwick.

Lunch was an anticipated affair.

"Thank you! Chicken and dumplings!" Miaka moaned, ladling huge amounts of the food onto her plate. Hermione took a small portion, eating quietly.

"I was thinking-" she stopped. She couldn't hear herself over Miaka's chewing. She tried again, louder. "I WAS THINKING." Miaka stopped and licked her lips.

"Yes?"

"Maybe we should invite Draco over tonight when we play our game."

"Sure." Miaka shrugged and returned to her food.

_Maybe she doesn't like him…_ Hermione thought, slowly chewing a resilient chunk of chicken.

"Interesting…" Miaka said slowly, examining a flower out on the grounds.

"Miaka!" Hermione called. "What in the hell are you doing?"

"Hmm?" Miaka turned around. Hermione screamed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING EATING DEADLY NIGHTSHADE!"

"Umm… is it poisonous?"

"ITS CALLED DEADLY NIGHTSHADE, YOU IDIOT!"

"Oh. HELP!"

A few minutes, some extremely nasty potion, and a snowball fight later, Miaka was perfectly fine. Except for the fact that her face was red and covered in snow.

"That was SO much fun!" she giggled.

Hermione sighed, worn-out.

"Hermione? Miaka?"

"Yes?" Miaka asked, her face red from blushing or the snow. Hermione couldn't tell.

"I have another game for tonight."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's called Name Your Fear. I'll tell you about it-" Draco's gray eyes widened and he slipped off.

Hermione turned and gasped.

"Does that mean you're SLEEPING with Malfoy?" Ron sneered.

He had a cut from where Miaka had slapped him yesterday.

"Another word and I'll slap you on the other cheek." Miaka growled, stepping forward and her chin up defiantly.

"Ooh, Hermione, you naughty girl." Harry hissed mockingly, his green eyes flashing.

WHAM!

"Miaka! NO! They're not worth it!" Hermione yelled, trying to pull Miaka out from the whirling fists.

_Oh boy… _Hermione thought.

Harry and Ron were left in a heap.

"I told you I could fight." Miaka said proudly, brandishing her arm in a macho fashion.

_**I had no idea where I was going with the nightshade thing. It was a bout of randomness. Yay for randomness!  
XXDarkestAngelXX, I'm glad you like it!**_

_**Will be updated soon.**_

_**-Wolfie**_


	7. Mistletoe Depression

_**Hi everybody! Yay, another chapter, I think this is chapter 7? Anyway, please enjoy, as always, and R&R. Thanks!**_

Chapter 7 – Mistletoe Depression

"Miaka! Miaka!" Hermione called, her face pink from the cold. Miaka had run out from dinner a few minutes ago.

"I'm here, Hermione." Came a small voice.

Hermione turned. Curled up, so she was partially hidden, under a large pine tree, was Miaka.

"Miaka! What's wrong? Why are you bleeding?"

Miaka coughed, a hollow noise in the silence of the falling snow. "I was going to go get some mistletoe for our game tonight. But… I made a mistake…"

"I'll go get Madam Pomfrey."

"I don't want to go to the Nurse! I'll be fine!" Miaka rose and wobbled, her legs trembling, but her jaw set in determination.

It took them a good 15 minutes to get up to the common room. Hermione helped Miaka into her pajamas and let her sleep.

_Poor Miaka…_ Hermione thought, lighting a fire in the fireplace. Miaka had cuts and bruises all over her body. _I wonder who did that to her?_

A knock came on the door.

"Hello?" Hermione called. Draco opened the door.

"Hey Hermione, where's- what happened to Miaka?" he asked, his grey eyes wide.

"I think someone or something attacked her."

"I bet it was Potty and the Weasel." Draco gritted his teeth. "They should know better than to attack a girl! They're going to pay!"

He turned to leave, but Hermione grabbed his arm. "Please, Draco, we don't even know if they did it! They might have been somewhere else! I can ask around tomorrow."

Draco seemed to have something extremely gross in his mouth from his expression. Slowly, he nodded, and sat down beside Hermione on her bed.

"Why Miaka, though?" Draco asked quietly.

"I don't know."

"She may be a Gryffindor, but she's… American…"

"Yeah." Hermione laughed. "Like her eating habits."

She counted on her hand. "She sometimes eats with her hands, she is basically uncontrollable, she's very emotional…"

"Yeah." Draco said softly. Hermione looked at him. _A good time as any…_ she thought.

"Draco, do you love Miaka?"

He looked at her, surprised, then chuckled. "Should've guessed. Yeah. She's just so innocent, not really an adult, as carefree as a little kid. But man, I don't envy Potter and Weasley when she punches them."

Hermione laughed, nodding her head, running through the memories she had of Miaka.

Miaka stirred in her sleep and muttered something that sounded like, 'Nightshade is yummy'. Hermione and Draco laughed.

"Exactly what I meant." Draco said.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Draco rose and waved, before closing the door with a snap.

_**I'm sorry, I know its short. This story is becoming quite random, even I have no idea where I'm going with this story. I like it though**_


	8. ANNOUNCEMENT

Hi all! I have newer updates and all the stories on one site, my homepage. Wolfiesfanfics at Freewebs. :wink: See you there!

Contents include:

Fast updates of next story

Other information concerning the fanfictions

Pictures done by Wolfie and friends

AND MORE:smiles:

Please visit soon! I'll be waiting!

P.S. Feel free to e-mail me as well!


End file.
